


An Oncoming Dream

by Magi_Silverwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Multi, Suicide, extremely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: The choice of whether to go on afterwards was never in doubt.





	An Oncoming Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers.

-= LP =-

An Oncoming Dream

-= LP =-

“You’ve got a choice. Life either goes on or it does not.” – _What Dreams May Come_

-= LP =-

 

“I thought I would find you here,” Hermione greeted him. Harry didn’t turn towards her. His entire attention was on the horizon before him. The surf pounded at the base of the cliff, as if it felt the painful rage within his chest. His bare arms hung at his sides, pale and numb from the winter wind. The useless compasses on his arms twitched but stubbornly pointed outward to the horizon.

 

“Am I so predictable?”

 

“Only because I know you so well,” Hermione replied. Harry shook his head. The world around him was so real and solid. He could touch it, feel it. Each breath that filled his lungs brought in the salty flavor of the sea and the scent of wet stone. He raised his arms and the incoming storm buffered around him, threatening— _promising_ to topple him over the edge. Hermione gasped behind him. He heard pebbles skittering as she took a step forward, as if to catch him.

 

“Do you really think you know me, Hermione?”

 

“I know that you’re strong enough to get through this, Harry.”

 

“You sound so certain.”

 

“That’s because I am certain, Harry. You will get through this. We can get you through this—“

 

“Oh, we can? Who’s ‘we’, Hermione? You and Ron? Next you’re going to say that you know how I feel.”

 

“I do—“

 

“No, Hermione, you don’t. You can’t! You still have your soulmate! I lost mine—both of them! Luna and Neville are _dead_. They’re not coming back!” He turned to face her and felt the pointers on his arms shift to remain facing the sea. “You say that I will get through this? There’s no getting through this, Hermione. There’s only one way through this—only one ending. They’re gone. Do you understand that? They are gone. A thousand years can pass and they will still be gone and it will still hurt so fucking much.”

 

“Harry—“

 

“They say that Fate gives us the Compass so that we can find our soulmate, so that we will never have to be alone.”

 

“Harry—“

 

“All we have to do to find them is to follow where our Compass leads.”

 

“Harry, don’t—“

 

“Goodbye, Hermione,” Harry said, before letting himself fall backwards. He was going to his loves.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for a challenge in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) on the FFN forum.  
> The Challenge Information:  
> House: Gryffindor  
> Claimed Pairing: Lunar Heroes (Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter)  
> Day 13: Compasses on your arms  
> Extra Prompt[s]: n/a  
> Word Count: 381


End file.
